The present invention relates to collapsible carry-all carts and more particularly, to such a cart which can easily be collapsed into its storage position.
Collapsible carry-all carts have been known heretofore. However, although such carts are collapsible in a front-to-rear direction they have not provided for a convenient storage of the wheels or rollers in an up-down direction. Typical of such prior carts is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,344 issued Dec. 14, 1971 to Anthony Rizzato. The cart of Rizzato is provided with a pair of wheels and is adapted to have a second pair mounted when so desired. The basket portion of the cart is collapsible.